


Green Eyes

by Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, this is a short little oneshot ficlet thing, this is from an au post on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf/pseuds/Angus_With_the_Green_Scarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is blown off by a potential date at a coffee shop, where he meets the strangely-worded barista with the most striking green eyes he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

Shaded eyes glance at the door for what feels like the millionth time in almost thirty minutes, a barely-tanned hand compulsively bringing a phone screen to life to check the time. Make that 35 minutes. Where could he possibly be? There’s absolutely no way he forgot about you.

Unless he didn’t forget.

You deflate a little, barely resisting the urge to run a hand through your hair.

He blew you off. Again.

You can’t honestly say you blame the guy, you are a pretty strange-looking guy, but come on. You’ve been texting for weeks and this was supposed to be one of those intimate, romantic little coffee shop dates that decides the fate of a relationship.

Well, you suppose it did decide the fate of your relationship.

So far, today is off to a terrible start. You’re sure the rest of the day will be terrible, too.

“Sir, are you going to drink that?” A voice sounds near your table, and you jump a little. You didn’t notice the barista come over.

“What?” What is he talking abou- oh. His coffee. Right. “Oh, no. That was someone else’s.”

You sigh and manage to actually look up at the guy, eyes widening behind your shades.

The first thing you notice is how stark of a contrast his eyes are to his glasses and his skin. Deep green outlined by rectangular black frames that only serve to draw more attention to the almost artistic contradiction of skin the color of coffee. His smile, sunny and not-quite even, lights up his face and makes his whole expression brighter. His hair is a darker brown than his skin, and you venture a guess that people mistake it for black when he’s not in the sunlight.

He’s attractive. And he just asked you a question, didn’t he? Pay attention, idiot.

“Sorry, what?”

“Oh, I hope my question didn’t jargogle you! I can be a bit off the mark with my inquiries.”

Jargogle? Is that an actual word?

“It is, actually! It’s an old English word for ‘to confuse or jumble’.” You didn’t know you’d said that out loud. Whoops.

“I’ll take your word for it.” You glance at the table, the corner of your mouth quirking down when you see the coffee. “What a waste of good caffeine.”

“I’d have to agree with you there, chum! I can refund you, if you like, just don't mention it to the manager!”

You honestly can’t believe how nice this guy is. He’s kind of weird, but it isn’t like you have any room to talk.

“That would be really cool. You don’t have to, though.”

“Oh, no, I insist! Do you need anything to top you off, while I’m at it? There’s fresh brew in the back.”

Scratch the nice comment, this guy is an angel.

“I know I haven’t known you for very long,” You pause to glance at his nametag. “Jake, but I think I’m in love.”

He laughs, and it’s the goofiest, dorkiest, most wonderful thing you’ve ever heard.

“A top-off, then! I’ll be back in a jiff!” And with that, he takes the cold coffee and your long-empty cup behind the counter, where you hear the godly sound of coffee hitting the inside of a cup.

A few machines thrum to life, and he comes back with two cups, to which your eyebrows raise just enough to be visible over your ridiculous anime shades. He hands you your cup, flashes you a summer-y smile and sits across from you.

“I hope you don’t mind too terribly much, but my break just started and it would be swell if I could spend it in friendly company!”

“It’s no problem, man. Letting you take a load off is probably the least I could do for how kind you’ve been.” You shrug and take your drink, sipping it.

“Well, then, Mr. Sharp Shades, would a bit of friendly banter fall within the bounds of your gratitude?” He grins and rests his chin on a curled fist, eyes twinkling with an amused sort of mischief.

You can’t keep the smirk off of your face, sitting up a little straighter now that you’ve garnered the attentions of someone so attractive.

“I think I could work up enough thanks for a chat,” You breathe out shortly, amused, ”And while Sharp Shades fits, it would be better for the both of us if you called me Dirk.”

“Dirk it is! How, my good fellow, did you find yourself ordering hot coffee on such a warm day? Today would surely have been a fine occasion to drink something iced.”

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m colder than cold. I am ice cold.” A chorus of ‘alright alright alright alright’ goes through your head before you realize what you just said is incredibly stupid and shouldn’t have left your mouth.

He laughs and you think you might have made the best mistake possible.

“Alright, alright, alright, Dirk Sharp Shades. I see now that you’re nothing but an illecebrous chap with an interest in memes.” He seems almost relieved, and you wonder at the meaning of the word illecebrous.

“I’m going to go ahead and assume that illecebrous word means something nice, and to that I say thank you.” He sniggers, and you seem to really be hitting it off with this guy. It’s great.

“Another question if you will, Dirk. Why those particular sunglasses? Why not aviators or those polaroid sunglasses that seem to be everywhere?”

“These are simply the best there are.” There’s no way you’re going to tell him anything about that one anime you basically got your whole style from, nor are you going to tell him about your eyes. No sir.

“Oh, my dear, mistaken fellow. I’ll show you what the best shades look like!” He pulls out his phone and flips through it for a moment, holding it up so you can see Neo from The Matrix.

“Neo? No. His shades are so sad in comparison.”

“Now, mister, I don’t mind that you watched fighting anime at some point in your life, but I must disagree! Do you see how his glasses fit his face? Only the best of the best of sunglasses do that.” You love him. He even knows what your shades serve as a reference to.

“‘Don’t mind’? Is there anything better to watch, aside from various kid’s shows?” His eyes light up and he grins more widely, and you know you’re in for a good conversation.

“Of course! Indiana Jones movies, for example, are a delight to the imagination!” He takes in a breath like he’s been through this before, but is still willing to give his little spiel again, and you realize that he must be really passionate about this. “Not only is there action and adventure, there are important family messages and bonding moments! Things that are also seen in James Cameron’s Avatar, which is fantastic, by the way! The love is sweet, but the world Mr. Cameron created is as fascinating as it is beautiful! The cultures and creatures and history is all so amazing, I just wish I could jump right in the movie!”

Yep. This Jake guy is a total dork, and you’re really eating up his enthusiasm. Honestly, it’s refreshing. The people you see on the street every day don’t really appear to have ambition, and the kids in school seem to only care about three things: food, grades, and sleep.

He mentions how beautiful the Na’vi race is and you can’t resist teasing him.

“Especially Neytiri.”

“Right you are!” He realizes what he agreed to and gives you a flustered look, obviously trying to backtrack. “Her dedication to her race and her clan is integral to the plot, and Hollywood has a terrible track record of making aliens either terrifying or gorgeous creatures, as well as main characters, so why wouldn’t they make her beautiful?”

“You have a point, but your logic came a little too quickly to have been anything but you trying to cover up your fetish for blue alien ladies.”

“What codswallop! I won’t hear you spreading lies about me, Lagann-watcher!”

He’s absolutely adorable.

He looks the smallest bit alarmed and very embarrassed, and you realize that, yet again, you’ve externalized what should have been eternally internal.

“Adorable? Er,” He looks moderately embarrassed of himself, and you can’t get out your apology before he continues. “I try to go for more of a rugged adventurer look, or at least appear to be an adventurous boy!”

You chuckle. You can’t help it, honestly. He probably gathered up all the bitterness in his body in order to look that affronted, and he barely looks insulted at all. He looks more flustered than anything, but you make sure not to tell him that.

“I go for a more athletic look, myself. Is it working for me?” He looks at you and worries at his bottom lip with his teeth, and for a moment you think you made it worse.

Then he gives you a carefully appraising look and smiles ruefully.

“Not quite, chum. You look like you sit inside all day.”

You give him your best offended face and put a hand to your chest.

“Me? Sit inside all day watching cartoons? Why I never!” You open your arms wide and look at yourself to demonstrate your exaggerated point. “Look at this non-pasty skin, which definitely sees the light of day more than once a year! How dare you think that all I do is sit around at home, avoiding boredom with whatever little projects I can make up within my little world in my apartment. I am truly insulted.”

He cracks up, giggling- yes, giggling- between words.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. I Lift Weights And Exercise Outside For Fun And Am Not Pasty Whatsoever, I meant no offense!”

You cross your arms over your chest and give him a stern look. “Apology accepted, son. Make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

He gets his breath back long enough to look at you, and starts laughing again. You laugh with him, because it’s nice being able to joke around and laugh with someone like this.

He’s wiping the tears from his eyes, the both of you still smiling, when his phone starts vibrating madly in his pocket. He takes it out and gives you another rueful smile.

“Apologies, Dirk, but it seems that my break is over.” You nod, a little sad that you might not get to talk to him again until you come back to the shop. You’ll have to find out what his schedule is and- he asked you another question.

“Hm?”

“I asked if you have Pesterchum.”

“I might.” Great, Dirk, be cryptic and weird to a guy you just had a nice conversation with. Classic way to get them to keep talking to you.

He smiles and scribbles something on a napkin, handing it to you.

“Well, if you happen to have a Pesterchum, that’s where you can reach me.” You’ve never felt happier to receive a napkin in your life. “Now go out and enjoy the day, Sharp Shades! Hopefully, we’ll be in touch.”

With that, he’s making his way back behind the counter to await the lunch rush, and you’re carefully folding the napkin he gave you and walking out the door.

For the rest of the day you think about green eyes and uneven teeth.

Today turns out to be a pretty good day after all.


End file.
